


What Love Really Is

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harley Quinn, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Gotham City Sirens, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lesbian Poison Ivy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced Riddlebird, Soft Girlfriends, Swearing, post book two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Months after their falling out, Ivy decides that maybe it's time to really talk it out with Harley. She gets unexpected help from a former ally. And, perhaps villains really do get their happy ending.





	What Love Really Is

**Author's Note:**

> The falling out at the end of this series broke my heart, so I'm here to make it better. I'm not sure if there's a make up in a different series of this universe, but I was camping and needed to do something so here I am, fixing things for the two girls.

When Pamela Isley became Poison Ivy her plan was to befriend her plants and turn off her emotions. The things that made her content were her plants, killing the disrespectful, and keeping Robinson Park beautiful and clean. She didn't enjoy the seductions of the greedy, selfish men though. Men were never preferred, but money, power, and revenge have to be obtained. Their murders and manipulations never fazed Ivy. She was too plant-like to give a damn. 

Her life was turned upside down when she saw the rocket crash in her precious park. At first, she planned to kill anyone involved in damaging her plants and trees, yet when she saw the nearly dead woman tied to that rocket, makeup ruined by her tears she decided to save her instead. Obviously, she was a victim just like her plants. While saving the blonde, she gave her some upgrades. No longer would toxins and poisons kill her, and she was gifted with better strength. 

Ivy put Harley Quinn back on her feet. She listened to what Joker had done and tried to help her get over him. Admittedly, she was a bit harsh sometimes. Harley was quirky and bubbly, always optimistic and trying to crack a joke. She was something Ivy never would have found herself caring for. They were best friends. Too bad she fell in love. 

Ivy never truly liked Selina Kyle. She really had no reason to dislike her, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust the thief. Maybe it was about her relationship with Batman? Who knows. When Selina gave her the excuse to hate her, it was a relief. Betrayed when Selina wouldn't help save Harley, and then was the person who trapped her in Arkham. The trio might have ended on some unsteady grounds, but it would never be the same. Ivy likes to believe that if Selina had helped to save Harley from Joker, what happened wouldn't have happened. 

Harley's original goal was to kill Joker. Although Ivy wished Harley was strong enough to do so, she knows that was not the case. Abuse is brainwashing, and that's what happened to poor Harley. To think that the good memories out number the belittling and abuse. It shatters Ivy's heart into thousands of pieces. Harley deserves better than the pale creep. Someone who would never put a harmful finger on her. 

To be in the Arkham's recreational area and to see Harley back at his side once again nearly makes the emotionless Poison Ivy break down. She's different with Joker, cruel, cold, sickeningly protective, and obsessed. She prepared herself for an argument, but not for what Harley actually threw at her. 

Being accused of using Harley from the girl herself hurt. She had never used Harley. She kept her around as a friend, for a companion. To be compared to Harley's abuser was painful. And then to be mocked for being in love with her? An emotion too human for Ivy's taste. She's sure none of this hurt would've happened if Selina helped her to get to Harley sooner. 

Ivy hasn't spoken to Harley since the escape from Batman. The night where Harley told her she was ready, and Ivy let her leave because she loved her too much to hold her back. Love is crippling, Ivy discovered after what occurred at Arkham. Love hurts and makes you weak. It's been months and Ivy continues to feel as if she's lost part of her guarded heart. The same heart Harley took little by little only to break it. She's never felt this lonely in her life, even with her plants. She wants to go after Harley, but should she? 

Ivy ends up going to the last possibly alliance she has. A shaky one, but an ally is an ally. _Edward Nygma._ It's quite unexpected when he lets her in. They didn't end on good terms, setting him up to be killed and all. But, she won't complain. If Nygma is in a good mood today, it can only help her. 

The Riddler has a surprisingly mildly clean apartment. A few stacks of books here and there along with scribbled notes on random surfaces. His place is, as expected, green with bits of purple and decorated with question marks. Nygma has an umbrella on a counter seemingly being fixed. Only the Penguin uses umbrella weaponry. She's not caught off guard to see such a thing, everyone knows the two are shacking up. The playful flirting or disappearances together are _not_ subtle. 

"...we decided to sell the souvenir shirts for $45, Ivy. An absolute money grab!" Ed informs her, bragging. 

She isn't sure why she's listening to the Riddler's schemes with Penguin. 

"Didn't he give you a key to the Lounge?" Ivy inquires. 

His face softens and his arms go slack. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

She ignores his question. "Why did he give you something so _special?"_

He stands taller, proud. "Because I'm the only one who understands and is equal to his criminal mind. We're friends!"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course. _Friends_."

He points a bony, gloved finger at her. "I don't like what you're implying!"

Once again, she ignores him. "Have you ever been in love before, Edward?"

Edward keeps his threatening gaze, trying to distract her from the blush rising to his face. "Obsessions every now and then. In love? I would rather not answer that."

" _Fine._ I''ll just assume you guys are fucking and carry on."

He gasps and doesn't say anything. He's discovered that talking will only make it worse. 

Ivy sighs, crossing her arms. "I'm in love with Harley. She left me and I let her-"

"Love is sacrifice."

She gives him a weird look. "How could you know that? You don't give off the selfless love type."

Nygma shifts on his feet. "I've sacrificed for the person I love, Ivy." He shakes his head, "Now back to the topic at hand. _Harley_."

"I want her back, but I don't how without coming off as selfish." 

The Riddler grins, amused. "This is so cute! _The_ Poison Ivy being head over heels in love with a clown!"

"Shut up, Nygma!" This is a threat.

The lanky man in green raises his hands in surrender. "Apologize with taking responsibility for your actions." He shrugs, "I'm not exactly the social expert."

"True. The only reason I asked is that it must be hard dating a classy millionaire crime boss. You must have apologized plenty."

"Why do you think Ozzie and I are dating?! We're business associates. We give each other favors."

_Yes. Favors._ "Everyone knows. I would be coming out about it now at this point. Also, if you wanted to be discreet you wouldn't be calling the Penguin 'Ozzie'."

The cold glare returns to his eyes. He steps forward. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you and your _friends_ did to me."

She scoffs. "It was never personal, Edward."

"Sure."

Ivy looks back at the door of his "secret" lair. "I should be going." She turns away from him and stops at the door, hand on the handle, "Good luck with Penguin. I think he needs someone like you. He's such a grump." With that, she's gone.

Edward stares at the door and then calls his favorite contact. "Hi, Oswald." He puts on his sweet voice, "We've got a problem. According to Poison Ivy, everyone knows." He rolls his eyes at the threats on the other line. That's his Penguin. 

Harleen Quinzel isn't hard to find, unfortunately. She should be more careful. However, this is not the time for Ivy to give Harley a safety lecture. She doesn't understand how a "Hyena Beware" sign outside an abandoned home near a run down carnival isn't saying, "Harley Quinn is here". Her beloved Harley is smart, she'll be fine.

Another human emotion rises in her stomach when she knocks on the door. Nervousness? Anxiety? Both perhaps? She wishes she shouldn't be scared, Harley was given months of space, but they are villains; everything has a chance of hurt or betrayal. 

Harley opens the door with a gun, but drops her arm when she sees who it is. 

"Red..." She breathes. 

Her traitorous heart beats fast. _Red,_ her nickname. "I've come to talk. May I come in?"

Harley bites her lip. "Yes. I suppose so."

Ivy walks into the house to be overwhelmed with red, stuffed animals, the smell of hyenas, and surprisingly, plants. Nothing has really changed. Her room back when they shared a lair looked practically identical to this setting. 

"Harley, I want to apologize," Ivy begins, "I'm sorry for not helping you the way I should have. I'm sorry for never expressing how _important_ you are to me. I'm especially sorry for making you feel used. I never meant for you to feel that way. I was selfish trying to make you choose him or me. You're so special to me, I couldn't imagine you leaving. That was horrible for me to do, trying to keep you. 

Harley has tears in her eyes with a smile of disbelief. "Did _the_ Poison Ivy just to apologize to me!" She giggles, "Wow!"

Ivy nods, offering a smile of her own. "You don't have to forgive me or love me back, Harley. I simply needed you to know that I'm so sorry. You're my best friend."

She places her gun on the table and wraps her arms around Ivy. Her arms tightly holding her, her face pressed into her neck. Then she begins to shake and Ivy can feel the tears on her neck. 

"You're my best friend too!" She cries, clinging to her. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "Thank you for apologizing. I know that takes a lot out of you."

"I'll always apologize to you, Harley."

Harley pulls back, hands being placed on her shoulders. "I would like to apologize too. I shouldn't have hurt you with your love for me."

Ivy looks away. "It's okay."

She cups Ivy's face, making her face her. Hesitantly, she presses a soft kiss on Ivy's green lips. 

"I love you too, Red," Harley says quietly, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never said anything because you're Poison Ivy and I'm Harley Quinn. What an odd couple!" She chuckles painfully. 

Ivy glances at the green plants on the counter across the room. "Why the plants, Harley?"

Harley blushes. "It felt sort of strange not being surrounded by plants."

Ivy allows herself to smile once again. "I really do love you, Harley, and I'll be making up for everything. Whatever makes you happy."

She kisses her again, much more passionate this time. Ivy reciprocates, putting a hand in Harley's with the other on her lower back. She can feel Harley relaxing into the kiss, sighing pleasurably against her lips as her hands begin moving from her face to her stomach. 

Harley lays on top of Ivy, spinning a lock of red hair on her finger. She leans in to continue pressing light kisses on Ivy's green lips. Ivy hums, cradling Harley's head to keep her lips from moving. Harley giggles, licking Ivy's lips playfully. The red head chuckles at the feeling, opening her mouth for Harley to simply press open mouth kisses against her own. 

Maybe Ivy will allow emotions for Harley, the only person she's ever fallen in love with. The only person to understand and accept her for every part of her. 

"Harley, I have to admit something," Ivy tells her. 

"Hmm?" Harley replies, kissing the palm of Ivy's hand. 

Joker never deserved Harley. He didn't deserve her softness, her loyalty, her love. It disgusts her to think that Harley might have shared loving moments like these, soft kisses and cuddles and quiet laughter. She knows Joker would've done it, to manipulate Harley into believing he _truly_ loved her. It's repulsive. 

"When you said that I kept you around because I wanted you depending on me, you were half right," Ivy starts, stroking her beloved's face with her thumb, "I kept you around because I wanted to protect you, Harley. But, if you really wanted to leave I would have let you. You're my most precious friend, and I just wanted to make sure you were safe. If that meant keeping you at my side, then it was worth it."

The blonde shakes her head, the pigtails making it comical. "I know that, Red. I didn't mean what I said, you know how I get around _him_."

"I won't let him hurt you ever again."

She faintly smiles. "You're the only person who has cared for me, Ivy."

Ivy leans up, kissing her once again. Harley responds, grabbing Ivy's face and having her tongue enter Ivy's mouth. She's starting to learn that human pleasure is a brilliant thing, arching at Harley pulling her hair and kissing the side of her mouth. She can get used to this act of love, this intimacy. 

Soon after, Harley removes her lips from Ivy's face and chooses to trail kisses down her body, bites here and there. "Your turn, Red," Harley smirks as she dips down. 

They don't exactly live with each other after getting together. Nights every now and then. Committing crimes together. Dates at least once a week. But, Harley needs her space to rely on herself and no one else. This is Gotham after all. She works on getting completely over Mr. J. She works on gaining the Riddler's trust again. She's even considering befriending Selina after everything. 

"...Edward says that he has a deal for you, by the way. Something about keeping you quiet," Harley informs Ivy. 

Ivy grins, taking a sip from her water. "I'll get in touch with him then."

"What do you know?" She links arms with her, leaning into her side. She always enjoys walking with her best friend in Robinson Park. 

"What everyone knows." Ivy rolls her eyes. "That he and Penguin are an item."

Harley laughs. A true, happy laugh that makes Ivy's heart skip a beat. "For such a genius he sure is an idiot."

She kisses Harley's cheek, making her laugh merely from happiness. She's hoping that she'll show Harley what love really is; it's respect, compassion, supporting one another, and being equal. No one is sidekick or leader; it's just a team. 

Ivy and Harley. They're a team. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Harlivy in my work page now! Yay me! Lesbian rights, am I right? 
> 
> Ivy is a really hard character to write. She tries to not express emotions, but let's be honest, she loves Harley far too much. 
> 
> Thanks for any kind of support you give this story. I appreciate it.


End file.
